Kirie Konami
}} |double image = |imagewidth = 200px |Romaji = Konami Kirie |kanji = 小南 桐絵 |gender = Female |Birthdate = July 28 |Zodiac Sign = Spheniscidae |Blood Type = B |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Strawberry Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma |Class = A |Team = Tamakoma First |Team Rank = N/A(special) |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank =No. 3 |Solo Overall Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant |Pupil = Yūma Kuga |Teammates = Reiji Kizaki(Leader) Kyōsuke Karasuma Shiori Usami(Operator) |Relatives = Jun, Fuku and Saho Arashiyama(cousins) |Rival = |Main = Sōgetsu Meteora Shield Connector |Subs = Sōgetsu Meteora Shield Bagworm |Type = White |Usage Points = |Manga = Chapter 22 |Anime = Episode 12 |Voice Jap = }} |Konami Kirie}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She's an A-Class agent, who is a member of Border's Tamakoma Branch and Yūma's mentor. Appearance Kirie has waist-long strawberry blonde (often referred to as orange-peach) hair with a long feather-like in the back of her head, and blue eyes. She is always wearing her school uniform; sailor outfit with a black collar and a black pleated skirt under a red ribbed sweater. In her A-Class uniform, her hair becomes shorter, including her ahoge, which also divides in two. Her uniform consists of a top with long sleeves that extend to her hands, functioning as gloves, shorts, and tall boots coming up to her knees. The top part of her jacket, except for the sleeves and shoulders, is completely black, forming a triangle-like shape on her chest. Konami Anime.png|Full body (anime) Kirie.png|Full body (manga) Personality Kirie is a naïve and childish girl, so she is easily tricked. Many like to make fun of her since she's so gullible, especially Kyōsuke and Jin, and subsequently Yūma too. She is short-tempered and tends to make a big ruckus over little things, like when Shiori gave her s away for Osamu, Yūma and Chika to eat, which causes her to punish Shiori by stretching her cheeks. She loves candies and hates sharing them. She also dislikes weaklings, hence why she chose to mentor Yūma, recognizing him to be the strongest among the newcomers. She is also a sore loser, referring to other agents as "so-so" no matter what their strength is. She's also very shy, getting easily flattered when complimented, although she tries to hide it with strength. On the other hand, becomes infuriated when she discovers someone lied to her. Due to these multiple traits, Kirie can be considered a . However, she is loyal to her comrades, and will hold a grudge towards anyone who hurts them, such as becoming enraged (along with Yōtarō) when Border and the reporters tried to blame Osamu for Aftokrator's invasion, and harshly reminding Hyuse that his friends kidnapped Border's agents and almost killed Osamu. She also refused to accept Hyuse into Border. Relationships ;Kyōsuke Karasuma ;Reiji Kizaki ;Shiori Usami ;Yūichi Jin ;Yūma Kuga ;Osamu Mikumo :Kirie seems to dislike Osamu at first due to his weakness, but eventually grows on him. She visits him while he hospitalized, and is enraged when Border and the reporters try to blame him for Aftokrator's invasion. In the anime, she has the habit of attacking him when she's tricked by Karasuma. ;Chika Amatori ;Takumi Rindō ;Yōtarō Rindō ;Jun Arashiyama ;Fuku Arashiyama ;Saho Arashiyama ;Hyuse :While most people seems to have forgiven Hyuse for his past actions against Border, Kirie has a visible dislike for him. She dislikes his attitude, and holds a grudge for him being part of the group that kidnapped multiple Border agents and nearly killed Osamu. She also refuses to accept him as part of Border and, especially, Mikumo Unit. She fails to see Hyuse as a useful hostage since he was abandoned by his comrades, but does seems to feel bad for him, or at least due to Karasuma lying about what Jin said about Hyuse. Quotes * (To Yūma Kuga, about training him) "From what I can see, you're the strongest among the three of you, right? I hate weaklings." * (To Reiji and Kyōsuke) "Let's shred these new models to pieces. TRIGGER ON!!" * (To Hyuse) ""The weak will lose, and that's all there is to it," how can you say something so obvious and expect it to sound cool?" Trivia * According to the Volume 3 Extras, Konami likes snacks, fruits, and red things. * Also, according to the Volume 3 Character Profiles she believes in ghosts, ESP, and aliens; and thinks that Raijinmaru is a dog thanks to Karasuma. * mean "Kiri picture". "Kiri" refers to the tree Paulownia tomentosa, as it's commonly known in Japan. means "little south". * She was the one to nickname Karasuma "Torimaru", and is the only one to call him that way. * Some of things she has been into which she has been fooled to do include: ** Twirling a battery for 30 minutes because she was told that it would recharge ** Spending a day to try and capture a kappa on camera after being told one came out of a river ** Going to the hospital while crying because she was told that swallowing gum would make her stomach explode References Site Navigation Category:Kirie Konami Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Border Category:Tamakoma First Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:A-Class Category:Characters born in July Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Attacker